Till The End Of The World
by Saki08
Summary: A really short but sweet one-shot about Roxas, Axel and something about aliens...?  My first fan-fiction! Reviews are appreciated, but flamers... I've got my fire extinguishers. LOL


"So... you're saying that I, beacuse of my so called 'attitude problems', was abandoned by my alien family, who were sick of me, here on Earth?"

I sat in Axel's lap on a grass-covered cliff that was a bit above the surface of the calm lake that spread out beneath us. The lake was surrounded by a forest, the fir-trees growing tall and dark. It was pitch-black this July night, save for the stars. They shone bright, looking down on us.

Anyway, it was when we had seen one fall that we started to talk about UFOs and aliens. I giggled, imagining a grumpy looking baby Axel being put down in the middle of the forest by a creature with blue skin, only to later be found by Mr. and Mrs. Black, Axels parents. It was almost like Superman.

"What's so funny?" I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

I nonchalantly waved my hand in the air, smiling. "Oh, nothing. But aliens, huh... That would explain your bright red hair."

I heard him groan. "I've told you... it's dyed!"

"Oh really?"

"Y-... yeah, really."

"Then..." I was glad that it was my back that was turned to him, or he would've seen my cheeks glow red. "... Do you dye _all _your hair?"

I had seen him half-naked once, including the little trail of red hair travelling down his stomach, into his underwear... there was no way his hair color wasn't natural.

I felt him shift slightly to the right, as if he wanted to see my face.

"What do you mean by-"

When our eyes locked and he saw my flushed face, I could see the realisation lit up in his eyes. For the first time in my life, I watched as a light pink shade crept up his cheeks and his eyes grew wide. He started to stutter and the color on his face grew darker.

"I- What, I mean... No, that's-"

It was a sight I had never seen before, and it was hilarious. I felt it bubbling in my belly, travelling up my throat and finally exploding in my mouth. My loud laughter rang over the usually silent lake, making it echo ever so slightly. I laughed so hard I could feel warm tears of mirth starting to form in the corner of my eyes. Just as I reached up to dry them away I yelped in surprise as I felt Axels arms sneak around my chest, pulling me closer to him, making my back collide with his chest.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, making my eyes focus on the bright stars above us. Suddenly Axel leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Roxas..."

I answered with a humming sound, still smiling at his sweet actions.

"... You should laugh more often. It's beautiful."

His words surprised me and my eyes widened a bit, my heart fluttering like a little birds wing beats. I stumbled upon my own words, trying to figure out something to say as I felt his lips graze my skin.

"I... Well, if... If you're with me Axel... always... then I'll laugh every day and every night, whenever you want."

His body stopped moving, his lips no longer touching my shoulder. All my ears heard was the even breathing coming from the older boy behind me. After a few minutes in this silence I started to get anxious - was it wrong to say something like that? Had I gone too far?

I was just about to break the silence, but Axel beat me to it.

"Roxas." I felt his lips brush over the shell of my ear, sending a comfortable shiver down my spine. "I love you."

The words were barely above a whisper, and they travelled into my head where my brain caught the words and made me realise what they meant. With my eyes wide and mouth slightly hung agape, I slowly turned to face the readhead behind me.

My blue eyes met his beautiful green ones. They shone even brighter than the stars, revealing his adoration and honesty. The look made my chest swell over with happiness, my heart pumping blood like never before. It felt as if every cell in my body carried this happiness around. My body, my head and my heart urged me to lean forward, to seal his lips with mine. I couldn't agree more.

I closed the small gap between us, making my small, careful lips touch his. They were slightly dry, and a little bit rough, but that was just the way I liked it. It was Axel. His scent hit me, the smell of blueberries and rain taking over my senses. I heard him gasp into the kiss - it really wasn't like me to kiss him first. I couldn't help but grin at that thought, breaking the short but wonderful moment. My eyes, that had fluttered to a close, slowly opened to meet his gaze. He leaned forward so that our foreheads rested against each other.

I felt my face flush as I opened my mouth. "I... I love you too, Axel." My words were soft and quiet, but Axel heard them. The widest smile I'd ever seen slowly spread across his face and I felt his hand travel up my neck before it stopped over my cheek. I felt his thumb draw slow, soft circles and I leaned into his touch.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Rox..." He leaned in and captured my lips in another kiss. I somehow managed to put my hand on his chest, feeling the steady rythm of his heartbeats. I had never been happier in my entire life.

When Axel broke away both of our faces were slightly flushed and we grinned at each other like idiots. I shifted so that I could lean on him again, my back against his chest. His arms sneaked around my waist and hugged me like before, only this time it felt so _real_. My eyes returned to the sky and I felt... whole. Content. As if I was the safest person on Earth, resting in my lovers arms. Axel trailed butterfly kisses along my neck and I closed my eyes.

"Axel...?"

This time it was his turn to answer with a humming sound, sending vibrations through my skin.

"Will you... stay here with me, till the sunrise?"

I heard him chuckle as he shifted, straightening his back, before he kissed my golden locks.

"Roxas..." He leaned forward so that his chin could rest on the top of my head.

"I'll stay with you till the end of the world."


End file.
